


Dárek od Nočního Běsa

by Hessy



Series: Jak vycvičit draka [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bezzubka, Drabble, Gen, no beta we die like men, Škyťák
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy
Summary: Závěrečná scéna z Dárku od Nočního Běsa z Bezzubkova pohledu.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Jak vycvičit draka [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586188





	Dárek od Nočního Běsa

**Author's Note:**

> Možná jsem to sem mohla dát o Vánocích... nemohla. I 30. prosince jsou skoro Vánoce

Venku byla vánice. Žádná živá duše by nevylezla z domu, natož aby cestovala v tomto počasí. Přesto se našel tvor, který nebyl doma u krbu. Středně velký drak kroužil nad vodní hladinou. Moře v tuto roční dobu bylo ledové a Bezzubka se nechtěl moc potápět. Poletoval ve stále menším kruhu kolem místa, kde Škyťákovi spadla helmice. Věděl, že je velice nepravděpodobné, aby sám našel na dně moře jeden předmět. Navíc nebyl vodní drak. Ve vodě neviděl tak jasně a nebe bylo potemnělé, což mu poskytovalo ještě mnohem méně světla.

První dny se snažil hledat sám, ale automatická ocasní ploutev mu v tom trochu bránila. Proto druhý den vlastní pátrání vzdal a požádal o pomoc Gejzírníky. Vodní draci se zpočátku chovali nedůvěřivě, ale nakonec souhlasili, že se přilbici pokusí najít. Proto na ně už kolikátý den Bezzubka čekal a upřímně ho to už nebavilo. Byl unavený a nechtěl odlétat od místa, kde na Gejzírníky narazil – co kdyby připluli, on tam nebyl a oni se rozhodli odplout? V téhle vánici navíc nebyla šance, že by vydržel letět proti větru přes noc.

Pod zčeřenou vodou se objevila velká silueta. Bezzubka napnul uši. Vypadalo to, že se draci vrátili. Dvě hlavy vodních draků vystřelily nad hladinu a téměř ihned je vrátily dolů. Neměli ponětí, že venku zuří taková bouře. Potom se jedna hlava vzedmula a v zubech svírala přilbici. Bezzubka roztáhl tlamu do širokého úsměvu. Potěšeně zamručel na znamení díků a převzal od Gejzírníka helmu. Rohy, které si tam Vikingové přidělali, mu trochu vadily, píchaly ho do dásně, ale nakonec se Bezzubkovi podařilo nacpat celou helmu do tlamy a pořádně mávl křídly. Nemohl se dočkat, až bude zpátky na Blpu.

Cesta byla nepříjemná a vysilující. Noční Běs musel celou dobu letět proti větru, a jelikož mu už nezbývalo mnoho sil, trvalo mu to dlouho. Byl zázrak, že se v tom počasí vůbec dostal zpátky na Blp. Tam přistál a zbytek běžel po zemi. Bylo to příjemnější než letět, potřeboval nechat křídla odpočinout.

Bezzubka rozrazil čumákem dveře do Velké síně a zvědavě se rozhlédl kolem. Někteří Vikingové na něj ukázali, ale Bezzubka jim nevěnoval pozornost. Hledal Škyťáka. Převrátil si helmu v tlamě a vydal mručivý zvuk. Pak zvedl hlavu. Zahlédl svého jezdce s Astrid. Dívčin obličej se roztáhl do úsměvu a drak slyšel, jak říká: „Teda, člověče, fakt bych teď nechtěla být tebou. Myslím tím, přivedl jsi zpět všechny draky kromě toho svého."

Škyťák se ještě stále neobrátil, aby viděl Bezzubku, přesto bylo naprosto jasné, že svou odpověď myslí sarkasticky.

„Víš, tohle… fakt nepomáhá." Nato ho Astrid strčila směrem k Bezzubkovi. Drak, pobízený několika Vikingy, se rozběhl naproti Škyťákovi, který překvapeně vykřikl jeho jméno a rozběhl se mu naproti. Bezzubka nadšeně poskočil, než zastavil před přítelem a který mu, k jeho neuvěřitelnému překvapení, padl kolem krku. Bezzubka zezačátku nevěděl, jak zareagovat. Nakonec se nechal obejmout a jen zamručel, když ho Škyťák pustil. Ukázal na něj ukazováčkem a opsal s ním kruh.

„Zlý drak. Hodně zlý drak! Vyděsils mě k smrti! To mi už nikdy nedělej a co to máš v té puse…?" Bezzubka první část přešel bez poznámek a potom přilbici nasadil Škyťákovi na hlavu. Bylo to krásné přátelské gesto, nebýt toho, že chlapce polily všechny sliny, které se Bezzubkovi nashromáždily v tlamě za dobu, kdy letěl na Blp.

„Jej, našels mou přilbu… Hej, tys našel mou přilbu!" zvolal Škyťák a Bezzubka k němu radostně natáhl hlavu. „Tak tos celou tu dobu dělal? Díky, jsi úžasný," chytil dračí hlavu do rukou Škyťák a pak ho opět byl znovu zaražený, ale poddal se. Potom už ho jen čekalo přivítání s ostatními, zatímco Astrid vykřikla: „Veselý Snoggletog!"


End file.
